Lost At Sea
by anathemawrites
Summary: AU. unrelated!Dean/Sam. Selkie!Sam. Cassie wakes up to find Dean gone.
1. selkie sentences

**Lost at Sea**_  
Creeno_

* * *

_Selkie!Sam sort of refused to die so it got it's own fic. _:)

_Selkies, for those who don't know, are of Irish, Icelandic, Scot and Faroe myth. They're seals who are able to shed their sealskin and are able to come ashore and usually, if they're a woman, they get their skin stolen and woe happens._

_These are just like, teasers, if you will. Most of what's going to be here are one-shots, two-shots, drabbles, and sentences like these, never the whole, whole story. Chock full of ust!non-related!Dean/Sam, so be prepared for that, but it's mostly Gen,_

_Sam's a Cape Fur Seal, if you're curious._

_Enjoy._

* * *

«_selkie song_»

1. Sam close his eyes and navigates the room expertly, never a bump nor a stumble.

2. "I had to leave him," the Selkie looks at Gordon blankly, "Mother Water's call was too strong. I...I wish I hadn't."

3. Dean doesn't forget Sam's scream.

4. He feels no remorse as he burns the Sealskin at the Chapel steps.

5. He pulls Dean into the tide, moves slowly, drawing him into a waltz only he knew the rhythm to.

6. Dean peers out the motel window at two am to find Sam dancing stark naked, save for the Sealskin, on the Impala under the moonlight.

7. "Jesus _Christ_," he pulls on his jeans and goes to get Sam off his baby.

8. Sam gives kisses to Dean as if they mean nothing.

9. The water feels different in this slip of a human.

10. Dean watches Sam wade into the water, heart clenching in his chest, knowing that in the flow of time, Sam would only regard him as a small blip in his otherwise long existence.

11. It feels strange, when Dean kisses you, but a good strange.

12. Cassie never asks about the bag of shells or the necklace of amber.

13. When Gordon burns the skin, it feels just.

14. "DEAN!" he tries to bypass the whitecoats, but they hold him back as Dean gets wheeled into the white building that smells of sick and death.

15. Dean figures Smoochy the Rhino was as good a stepping stone into the human psyche as anything.

16. "Hey, Dean," Sam opens the Playboy, _right at the table_, "what're these?"

17. "He's my, uh, brother," Dean clears his throat, "he's, ah, _special._"

18. "Driver picks the music," sing songs Sam and Dean really, _really _regrets it.

19. "Your sister drowned mine," Gordon smiles, "so this is just desserts."

20. Sam tries to pat out the fire, tears streaking down his face, but all he gets in return are burns and a broken heart.

21. Dean feels something for Sam; he just doesn't know what.

22. "If we find a human we trust, one that _does_ love us, we..." Sam shudders, voice broken as he clutches that tattered, burnt remains of his skin, "we drag them to Mother Water to be with us. Forever."

23. He couldn't let Dean become a beautiful floating corpse.

24. "Well, fuck, if I knew rhyming kills shit like that, I'd have called up Dr. Suess!"

25. He finds Sam(my) snapping at a fish, head first in the water.

26. When Sam looks up, his eyes are shark like and he bites down viciously and the fish in his jaw stills.

27. "_Sammy,_" Dean snaps and Sam quits eyeing the goldfish hungrily.

28. "Dude, you can't eat it. It's the kid's _pet._"

29. Sam pouts, but Dean ignores him and shoves him out the pink room and the goldfish.

30. Sam never cuts his hair, and it's driving Dean crazy.

31. "Dude," Dean chuckles as Sam disappears into the bubbles, "I feel like I'm a _Splash_ version of _Pretty Woman_, minus the sex. And money."

32. Dean knows it's time for The Talk when Sam turns his condoms into balloons and checker pieces.

33. Dean makes a mental note to never give Sam coffee again as he goes Gigantor Godzilla on some poor kid's Dollhouse.

34. His hand shakes as he stitches up Dean's wounds.

35. "Are you Bobby?" Sam hefts Dean on his shoulders, eyes wild as he approaches the man.

36. Bobby's wary of this Sam, but he gets over it soon enough.

37. "Bobby, you didn't give him the holy water test, did you?" Dean cuts his eyes and Bobby tactfully doesn't answer.

38. Mermaids are territorial _bastards_ who encroach wherever they please.

39. So, Sam goes to fight the thing out of his cove, but ends up getting entangled with a human at the same time.

40. He can hear the wet sound as Sam eats the store bought fish rabidly almost, and he's glad the thing's dead.

41. Preservatives don't mix with Selkie digestive systems.

42. Neither do waffles.

43. "Sammy," Dean growls as Sam squirms, "quit moving so I can wash your greasy mug."

44. "Dude, where the hell are my Buffy box―" Dean stops as he sees Sam trying to edge out the door, "Oh no you don't you bitch! GET BACK HERE!"

45. Sammy makes research a hell of a lot easier.

46. "Give me back my cheeseburger, fish boy!"

47. "The book says it's bad for you!"

48. Dean makes sure Sam never sees another health book or pamphlet ever again.

49. "My sister fell for a fisherman's daughter," Sam runs his finger on a seashell, "but she couldn't survive our life. So my sister, she...she gave her skin to her and drowned."

50. He doesn't tell Dean that his sister pulled the girl with her at the last moment.

* * *

_Review! :D_


	2. consent

**Lost at Sea  
**_Creeno_

* * *

_I wrote a PotC fic and this followed right after._

* * *

_«consent»_

When Dean sleeps, Sam leaves the hotel and walks to the beach, with only his ears and instinct to guide him.

He can hear her in the waves as they hit the beach, moon bright. Her laughter is loud and brazen in the night, swelling and bursting against his ears.

Dean's knife is sure in Sam's hands and he cuts his palm, one, two and then she's there, in that human form she came to despise, but keeps nonetheless, eyes dark as she folds his hand over and stops the blood.

_Y'don' wan' a storm so early, seal-son, _she smiles and steps closer. She's tiny, as a human, but he can taste salt in his mouth and feel it on his skin. _Why did y'call me, seal-son? _

"I want to stay here, Mother Ocean," he takes a breath, grips her hand tight as her eyes flash and the water roars. It roils up to his ankles, retreats. "Not...not forever, but a little while, at least,"

Her lips purse and he does well not to stare too long. They both remember Davy Jones.

"Please, Mother Ocean," he looks at her, pleads.

_Y'have my consent, seal-son_, she tightens her grip on his hand, _but y'know that yeh cannot forget dis. Y've been warned, y've been told. Yer tragedy is yer own._

He smiles, and thinks he can reverse the stories of old. "Thank you,"

She laughs and walks back, goes back to her own. _Y'won' t'ink dat for long._

The next morning, Dean wakes up to find Sam grinning widely at him, his knife safe beneath his pillow but strange somehow.  
"I can stay,"

* * *

_Review._


	3. sea

**Lost at Sea**_  
Creeno_

* * *

_Took up a ficlet challenge at LiveJournal and this one got written. _

* * *

«_sea_»

Cassie will wake in the middle of the night to find Dean gone. First, she checks the kid's rooms to find them asleep. She looks for him everywhere, exhausts herself.

When she finally goes back to her room, she'll go to sleep, worried, and wake in the morning to find Dean making pancakes.

She doesn't say a word, that first time.

But after the second, third time, she finally follows him out to the beach. She watches from a distance as Dean wanders into the sea, looking alone.

After that, she lets him honor his dead friend and doesn't ask.

* * *

_Reviews are awesome._


End file.
